Sob os olhos de um psicólogo
by Hanna Yin-Yang
Summary: Ele era um prodígio no ramo da psicologia, sempre sério e compenetrado. Até que foi parar em uma pensão repleta de pessoas malucas e anormais que são um desafio para a ciência e a psicologia... [vocês escolhem os casais o.o]
1. Prólogo da desgraça

Hanna- Adivinhem quem é... 8D

Haku- ... ¬¬ Por favor, pare com isso. -.-

Hanna- Pq? o.ò

Haku- Porque eu tenho o péssimo hábito de sentir vergonha pelos outros, e isso está acontecendo agora mesmo -.-'

Hanna- Sei... ¬¬' Bem... Mais uma fic minha \o\ Dessa vez vc vai ser o protagonista! n.n

Haku- Eu pq? o.ò

Hanna- Porque eu sempre achei que você tinha o maior perfil de psicólogo o.o

Haku- Na verdade, eu sempre quis ser psicólogo... i.i

Hanna- -gota- Oo' Er... Isso não é bem um capítulo, é só um prólogo. Ta um pouco "sério e formal", mas vai mudar no capítulo que vem com o aparecimento dos outros personagens.

Haku- Hanna-chan, não acha que antes de perder tempo começando a escrever uma fic nova, você deveria terminar as que estão em andamento? o.o

Hanna- É culpa da minha mente! É ela que me dá tantas idéias bakas pra fics! i.i E isso me lembra que eu to com idéias pra mais duas fanfics XDDD

Haku- ... _Porque eu fui abrir a minha boca? ¬¬'_

**Sob os olhos de um psicólogo**

**Capítulo 1- Prólogo da desgraça XD**

_**Haku's Pov**_

_... Yo. Meu nome é Haku. Sobrenome? Não tenho, pois sou órfão. Eu morava em um orfanato, até que fui adotado por um homem chamado Orochimaru. _

_Não sei dizer se foi sorte ou azar meu. Orochimaru é um homem rico e conhecido mundialmente, por isso desde que fui morar com ele, vivi cercado de luxo e sendo constantemente paparicado. O problema? Simples, ele era um completo insano. ¬¬ Preferia ter sido adotado por alguém pobre, mas que regulasse bem. Mas, até que as coisas não foram tão ruins assim. Graças a ele que eu descobri que tenho um dom incrível para a psicologia. Aliás, isso ficou evidente até mesmo antes de conhecê-lo..._

_Foi graças a algo denominado "tortura psicológica" que consegui sobreviver naquele orfanato. O que me faltava em força e brutalidade, eu recompensava em destruição mental e psicológica. Não era algo agradável de fazer, mas era necessário, pois os meninos me detestavam... As meninas tentavam me proteger e sempre me apoiavam, e isso parecia aumentar mais o ódio dos garotos. Sem a tortura psicológica (e um bom par de pernas para fugir das surras o-o) eu provavelmente não teria sobrevivido por muito tempo... _

_Pouco tempo depois, Orochimaru me adotou, apesar de não ter permitido que meu sobrenome fosse o mesmo que o dele. Quando eu notei os vários problemas psicológicos que ele sofria, resolvi ajuda-lo, porque senão eu também acabaria pagando caro por isso. Desde meus oito anos (época em que fui adotado), até a minha idade atual: 17 anos. Foi esse o tempo que levou para que ele se curasse. Mas ele se curou, e todos os créditos foram dirigidos a mim. _

_Logo, a imprensa e outros homens de alto cargo ficaram sabendo da recuperação de Orochimaru. E ele, já restaurado, mostrando que na verdade sempre foi um homem correto, falou abertamente que o responsável por isso era eu. _

_**-Flashback do Haku-**_

-Sério que ele fez isso?

-Esse garoto é mesmo impressionante!

-É realmente difícil de acreditar!

-Um prodígio! Só pode!

-Ele merece receber o tratamento adequado pelos seus atos!

Apesar de já ter 17 anos, Haku olhava confuso para os vários senhores que discutiam incansavelmente há horas. Já irritado devido ao tédio, ele apertava levemente a confortável poltrona de veludo vermelho-vinho na qual estava sentado. Mesmo a conversa sendo visivelmente baseada nele, ele não sabia exatamente do que é que se tratava.

-Com licença, será que poderiam informar-me sobre o que é que tanto discutem?

Os homens pararam e olharam para o jovem. Um deles aproximou-se, se curvando levemente, olhando para Haku. –Não acredito... É apenas uma criança mesmo. Não deve ter mais de 13 anos... Como será que conseguiu tal façanha?

_-Ei! 13 anos? Eu tenho 17 anos! ¬¬ Já fui chamado de mulher, Branca de Neve, Adorável homem das Neves, Polegarzinha (Devidos a minha baixa estatura: 1,55m), Haku da viagem de Chihiro... Mas dizerem que eu tenho 13 anos? Mais uma coisa pra ir pra minha lista. ¬¬_

-Gomen, mas a idade correta é 17. –Respondeu com educação, tentado conter a inevitável pontada de raiva que sentiu.

-Sério? o.ô Er... Bem, veja o lado positivo... Quando você tiver 42 anos que nem eu, aparentará ter apenas 38. n.n'

_-É, talvez isso explique porque eu só pago meia entrada no cinema. ¬¬_ Sem querer ser deseducado, mas se não pretendem me falar então vou indo.

-...Será que eu poderia lhe fazer uma pergunta?

-Claro. Farei o possível para respondê-la com precisão, contanto, logicamente, que seja uma pergunta pertinente.

-Você realmente fez Orochimaru retomar a sanidade normal? Ele sofria de vários problemas psicológicos, sem falar que havia suspeita de pedofilia e necrofilia... Ele foi levado a vários psicólogos e psiquiatras renomados, mas nenhum deles obteve sucesso. Anos depois, descobrimos que Orochimaru o havia adotado, e que você fez o homem que era um desafio para a psicologia atual voltar a ser uma pessoa normal.

-...- Haku refletiu rapidamente antes de responder a pergunta. Concluiu que se desse crédito a si mesmo, passaria uma má imagem de si próprio, e optou por ser modesto, mesmo tendo consciência de seu próprio potencial. – Eu apenas escutava seus problemas e dava minha opinião sobre qual seria a melhor solução. Não parece ser nada importante. Se ele voltou a normalidade, foi logicamente pelo seu próprio esforço. Gomen, mas estão equivocados se acham que eu fiz algo sublime...

Ocorreu um breve murmúrio entre os senhores, que finalmente julgaram se Haku realmente tinha alguma capacidade para ter feito aquilo do qual foi "acusado".

_**-Fim do flashback do Haku-**_

_...Não sei dizer exatamente em quantas capas de revista eu apareci. n.n' Pessoas começaram a me procurar, muita gente tentava me "comprar". Mas Orochimaru afirmava que seu filho não tinha preço. Realmente, acho que meu "pai" era conhecido como o homem mais louco do mundo, pois eu logo fui rotulado como um prodígio no ramo da psicologia. _

_Não sei exatamente como, mas conseguiram convencer Orochimaru de uma coisa: Eu tenho talentos que devem ser explorados. A universidade mais famosa do país me convidou a freqüentá-la, dizendo que seria uma honra para eles receber um gênio (Coisa que é rara hoje em dia). Sinceramente, estão me super-estimando! Eu não sou especial! Mas, do que é que adianta dar a minha opinião? Uù' Mesmo contra a minha vontade, me mandaram para a tal faculdade. E vou me hospedar em uma pensão que fica próxima a ela. Se eu acreditasse em coisas sobrenaturais como espíritos ou sexto - sentido, poderia jurar que uma voz na minha cabeça dizia para eu ter cuidado... _

_E agora, nesse exato momento, eu estou dentro de uma Ferrari, sendo levado para a tal pensão. _

_Cheguei. Bem, vamos ver o que é que acontece. _

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Haku desceu do veículo, acenando docemente para o motorista. Em seguida, o carro se foi.

O jovem observou a pensão na qual iria viver por um tempo. Era bem larga, pintada em tons pastéis, tinha oito andares, sem falar da invejável mini-floresta particular que rondava o local. Realmente, era um daqueles lugares feitos por gente rica mais para mostrarem que tem dinheiro do que para realmente servir de moradia.

Suspirou. Não gostava de lugares assim... Sentia-se destacado, pois se considerava uma pessoa bem mais simples. Segurou as duas malas que estavam ao seu lado, e finalmente adentrou o local.

Era realmente amplo, talvez até mais por dentro do que por fora... Muito bem iluminado e decorado com várias plantas caseiras.

Se aproximou do recepcionista, tentando chamar sua atenção. Foi inútil. O homem de cabelos prateados parecia bem mais interessado em ler um livro chamado "Icha Icha Paradise" do que em cumprir o seu trabalho.

-Moço? Moço? Com licença, poderia parar com a leitura por um momento? Moço? o.o' ... ¬¬ _Ta, cansei de ser educado._ - Já cansado de levar vácuo, Haku puxou de dentro de sua manga algo que sempre carregava consigo. Agulhas. Em seguida, atirou-as contra o livro, que apesar da capa dura, não resistiu e foi furado. O homem que antes lia concentrado agora olhava assustado.

-Mas que diabos...?! O.o –Olhou pra frente, finalmente reparando na existência de Haku.-Ah, você é o novo inquilino, não é? Era só me chamar que eu escutaria, não precisava fazer isso. n.n'

-Imagino... ¬¬'

-Bem, aqui está a sua chave. –Ele entregou a chave ao mais jovem. –Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, meu nome é Hatake Kakashi, e o seu?

-Haku. Muito prazer, sr. Hatake. –Ele se curvou elegantemente, em sinal de respeito.

-Sem essa de senhor, pelo amor de Deus... XD Me chame só de Kakashi. E, eu tenho que te apresentar os seus novos vizinhos.

_-Estranho, mas não tive uma sensação muito boa agora._ –Err... Não há necessidade de... _Tarde demais. ¬¬ -_Kakashi tocou uma espécie de campainha, e em seguida um tremor foi sentido por ambos. _-Será que ta tendo terremoto? O.o_

Pessoas surgiram dos mais variados lugares. Haku até jurou ter visto um ser saindo de dentro de um vaso de flores e outro do meio da escuridão. Antes que pudesse raciocinar direito, várias pessoas dos mais diversos tipos estavam ali, paradas, olhando para ele.

**Continua...**

Hanna- Não liguem pro tipo de linguagem, ok? XDD Acho que só a usarei nesse capítulo o.o

Ah, mais uma coisa. Eu queria a opinião de vocês... Queria saber quais casais preferem, etc... Não defini nada disso, então, até que eu me decida, todo mundo vai achar todo mundo bonito, todo mundo vai corar e elogiar e etc... XDDD Também temos que levar em conta, não é só pq se gosta de alguém que só pode elogiar e achar bonita aquela pessoa u.u Fica sem-graça! i.i Só não peçam SasuSaku ou NaruSaku -.-

Vai aparecer a maioria dos personagens o.o Hm, vou listar aqui aqueles que eu lembro no momento, só pra vocês conseguirem ter uma idéia... Bem, alguns vão ter uma participação maior que os outros, mas isso não vem ao caso agora...

Haku (Dã ¬¬), Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Ino, Lee, Sai, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, Shikamaru, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Kakashi, Chouji, e a akatsuki XD

Se quiserem pedir para aparecer mais um personagem, é só mandar review XDD E eu asseguro que o dito cujo aparecerá! XD

Até o próximo capítulo \o\ (Eu espero... -.-) E agora... Finalmente as minhas férias! nn

-Postando a história antes de sair para a viajem de férias-


	2. Chocomiojo

Hanna- Sem delongas dessa vez, vamos ao capítulo! \o\

**Capítulo 2- Chocomiojo**

_Sabe, acabei de descobrir uma coisa: Detesto que as pessoas fiquem me olhando. _

_Dá a impressão de que se eu fizer qualquer coisa errada, por menor que seja, vou parecer um completo idiota. Odeio essa sensação. Odeio. ¬¬ _

_Acho melhor eu falar alguma coisa, se não eles não vão parar de me olhar..._

_-_Err... E-eu...

-Olha só como ela é linda! \o\ -Gritou uma garota de cabelos chocolate presos em dois coques

_Ela? o.o Acho melhor começar explicando esse pequeno detalhe ¬¬_

-Na verdade, eu... o.ô

-Que kawaii! -Gritou uma loira com os cabelos presos por quatro rabos de cavalo. Em seguida, me abraçou. Sim, ela me abraçou, junto com todas as outras garotas. -.- Os garotos apenas olhavam constrangidos.

-Eu não sou...! x.x

-Hahahahahahaha Pobre Haku... Meninas, saiam de cima, as pessoas precisam respirar, sabiam? –Kakashi balançou as mãos, tentando chamar atenção das garotas. O pior é que esse desgraçado não se dirigiu a mim como "ele". ¬¬'

-Nha... Mas ela é tão fofa quanto a Hinata-chan...- Falou uma garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa. Putz... Cabelo cor-de-rosa? Sem comentários...

-O... No-nome dela é Haku? –Uma garota de cabelos roxos perguntou, timidamente. Pelo jeito ela deve ser a Hinata, pois é muito fofinha... n.n

-É. Haku ia tentar se apresentar, mas vocês não deixaram. -.-' –Concluiu Kakashi, e as garotas finalmente saíram de cima de mim.

-Er... Antes de mais nada, eu gostaria de falar que eu não sou... –Tentei começar, mas não me deixaram. Um loiro animado (vulgo hiper-ativo) começou a falar/gritar:

-Eu me chamo Naruto! \o\ -Estranho... Ele me é familiar... Bem, existe tanto loiro de olhos azuis no mundo... Mas duvido que exista outro loiro com um jeito de raposa que nem ele. Em seguida, os outros começaram a acompanhá-lo nas apresentações.

-Eu sou o Kiba! –Meu Deus... Ele parece um cachorro! O.o ...Não só parece como também cheira a um. É, não é a toa que ele tem um cachorro dentro da jaqueta... –E esse é o Akamaru! –Ele apontou para o animalzinho. Bem, ele parece ser uma pessoa animada. Pelo jeito, deve ser amigo do Naruto.

-Neji.- Estava de braços cruzados, e me olhava de um jeito estranho. Como posso explicar? Ah, deu pra ver faíscas saindo do olhar dele. o.o Acho que não gostou de mim... Ele parece ser parente da garota tímida, pois tem olhos perolados que nem ela. Já o cabelo, é comprido e negro.

-Gaara. –Outro que estava de braços cruzados. Ruivo de cabelos curtos e olhos verdes. Tem tatuado em um lado da testa o kanji "Amor". Irônico, mas ele não parece ser muito amoroso... Ao menos ele não parece ter raiva de mim, ao contrário, me olhava de maneira... Curiosa? o.õ ...Isso não me cheirou bem.

-Yosh, eu sou o Lee! - ...Omg, só tem gente, an... Distinta, nesse lugar. o.o Cabelo e olhos pretos. O estranho é que as sobrancelhas são grossas e o cabelo tem forma de tigela... Mas, ele realmente parece ser uma pessoa vívida... Talvez até exageradamente. Como se fosse um ator de novela mexicana, sabe?

-Sasuke. –Olhos cor de ônix, e cabelos negro-azulados. Ele parece ser aquele básico tipo de pessoa fechada e que não se importa em saber se você existe ou não.

-Sai.- É parecido com o Sasuke, só que ele sorria. Mas na minha opinião, isso não significa que ele seja diferente dele. O que eu posso dizer é: Ele parece esconder algo, como se aquele sorriso fosse falso...

-...Zzzz...-Senti uma gota escorrendo pela minha nuca. O cara dormiu no meio do chão! -.- Ah, não mais, já que levou um murro da garota loira. –Er... Shikamaru, muito prazer! –Em seguida, voltou a dormir. o.o' ...Hahahahahahaha Gostei dele, parece ser aquele tipo de gente que faz tudo para ter sossego, e que não fica se preocupando com coisas bobas. Vai ser fácil de conversar com ele. Isso é, se ele não acabar dormindo de repente...

-...Shino.- Demorou um pouco pra falar, como se não estivesse com vontade de abrir a boca. Se bem que, ele parecia bem mais entretido olhando para uma joaninha que passeava por sua mão do que em se apresentar. Não consigo tirar alguma conclusão sobre o perfil desse cara. E isso é no mínimo, interessante.

-Kankurou.–...Foi impressão minha ou ele deu uma piscadinha pra mim? o.õ' ...Prefiro acreditar que caiu algum cílio dentro do olho dele. ¬¬' Engraçado, ele tem o rosto pintado e usa uma espécie de "pano" cobrindo os cabelos... Acho que ficaria mais bonito se não usasse isso.

-Ch...Chouji.–Ele se atrapalhou um pouco na hora de falar, já que estava mastigando algumas batatas. Parece ter um perfil semelhante ao do Shikamaru, do tipo que não fica perdendo tempo com coisas pequenas... Em seguida, começou a apresentação por parte das garotas.

-Sakura.– Era a garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa. Agora que reparei, ela tem olhos verde-esmeralda, uma cor realmente bonita. Porém, a voz dela não era muito agradável...

-Ino.–Uma garota de longos cabelos loiros, com uma franja cobrindo parte do rosto. Os olhos eram azuis. Hm... Ela parece ter um tipo de rivalidade com a Sakura... Mas ao menos pra mim, sorria amigavelmente.

-Temari.–Era a loira dos quatro rabos-de-cavalo que havia batido no Shikamaru e me abraçado. Acho que nem é preciso dizer que ela é uma garota forte... E parece ser bem geniosa.

-TenTen.- A garota de olhos e cabelos chocolate que havia dito que eu era "linda". ...Mesmo se eu fosse mulher, a linda aqui é ela. Parece ser a mais dinâmica das garotas.

-Hi-Hina...ta.- Como eu suspeitava, a garota tímida de cabelos roxos é a Hinata. n.n Realmente, ela é muito kawaii. Também parece ser uma boa pessoa para se conviver. E também será interessante observar uma pessoa tímida, já que nunca presenciei alguém assim na minha vida. Ah, estou pensando na psicologia de novo... o.õ'''

Mas é de se levar em conta: Todos parecem ter um perfil interessante.

Mas é de se levar mais em conta ainda: Eles ainda acham que eu sou uma menina.

-Eu gostaria de dizer que... –Não deu pra continuar de novo ¬¬, porque o Naruto segurou as minhas mãos e com olhos emocionados me fitou, em seguida olhou o resto do povo. Putz! Sempre tem que ter um pra me interromper! Isso ta começando a me irritar. ¬¬ E acreditem, é difícil eu me irritar. ... ... ... ... Espera aí. Para tudo. Ta todo mundo com a mesma expressão do Naruto. o.o

Cara, eu to com medo

-Temos um novo hóspede! Sabem o que isso significa?! –Naruto gritou animado, levantando as suas e as minhas mãos para o alto.

-FESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Todos, sem exceção, gritaram animados, com as mãos pra cima.

Ah, não... Oto-san, eu quero ir pra casa...! T.T

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

_Não que eu não goste de festas, longe disso. Mas será que alguém que ainda não esteja bêbado poderia me explicar porque diabos estão fazendo uma festa nas TERMAS?!_

_Espera aí. Eu to reclamando disso? Não mais, porque achei algo bem mais sensato para poder reclamar. _

_Respondam-me: Que espécie de ser humano usaria a água das termas pra fazer miojo?! Ta, talvez alguém que queira entrar pro __Guinness__... Tenho que admitir que apesar de ser anti-higiênico, foi muito criativa essa idéia. Eles encheram a terma com miojo cru, carne de porco, peixe e por ai vai... O pior de tudo é que o miojo realmente está cozinhando... ¬¬'_

_Bem, isso foi suficiente pra me tirar qualquer fome. _

-Toca mais carne!! \o\ -Naruto falou/gritou para o Kiba, que continuava enfiando vários ingredientes dentro da terma. De repente os dois se entreolharam, e riram de uma maneira curiosa, quase maníaca.

_É mais do que óbvio que estão planejando algo._

_Eu resolvi ficar bem quieto, sentando em um canto mais destacado, apenas assistindo. Mas não deu pra ficar assim por muito tempo... _

-Ei Haku-kun, ta fazendo o que sozinho aqui? –Era a Tenten.

-Eu estava... ... ... Você falou "kun"? o.o

-Sim. Porque?

-Agora eu fiquei confuso. X.x Como descobriu que eu sou homem?

-É que você não lembra, mas há meia hora atrás te embebedaram e você fez um strip XD

-EU O QUE?! O.O

-Brincadeira, brincadeira! XDD Hauhauahuahuahauahua Gomen, mas eu não resisti à piada. 8P

-Quase me matou de susto... ¬¬'

-Bem, eu sei que você deve estar confuso com esse negócio de miojo feito na terma, mas é que é uma espécie de tradição da pensão X3

-Quem foi o insano que começou com essa tradição? o.ô'

-Hauahauahuahauh Foi o Kakashi e os amigos dele. XD –Do nada, Sasuke passa correndo, com as mãos no estômago, indo em direção ao banheiro. Tenten se assustou e grudou no meu pescoço.

-Nossa, isso tudo é desespero pra ir no banheiro? O.ô'

-Tenten, eu não consigo respirar... x.x

-Gomen, eu sou meio forte demais pra uma garota... -.-'

-HAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUahuAHAUHAUHAUHUAH –Naruto e Kiba quase passavam mal de tanto rir, e mesmo apanhando de Ino e Sakura, não conseguiram ficar quietos.

-Naruto! Kiba! Não acredito que vocês dois se atreveram a por laxante na água! Ò.ó –Sakura estava irada.

-HAUHUAHUAHUAHAUHa Bem feito pro teme! AHUAHAUAHUAHAUha

-Nossa, laxante na água? O.o' –Eu fitei a dupla. Eles eram malucos por acaso?

-Eles tem mania de pregar peça nos outros. n.n Não é a toa que são conhecidos como a dupla dinâmica da pensão. No fundo só gostam de chamar atenção... Vem, vamos pra lá que ta mais divertido/o/ -Tenten me puxou para junto dos outros. Incrível, mas o quarteto que antes brigava agora já estava agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Ei Shika! Acorda! –Percebi que Temari cutucava o jovem preguiçoso, e ele não tinha a menor reação quanto a isso. E ela está se irritando. O rosto começa a ficar vermelho. Uma veia começa a saltar da testa.

Legal, o Shikamaru acabou de passar voando.Caiu direto dentro das termas, e mesmo assim não acordou. Chouji, que estava comendo a mistureba de miojo, (omg, ele é resistente a laxante ou algo do tipo?) se levantou e ajudou o amigo. Bem, resolvi ir até os dois para ver se o Shikamaru ainda está vivo.

-Shikamaru...? o.o' –Ele acordou, lambendo os lábios.

-Tem gosto de chocolate...

-Nani? o.ô –Eu e Chouji perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

-O miojo. Agora virou Chocomiojo. –Foi daí que eu me dei conta... Lee e Sai estavam com um saco de 20 kg de chocolate em pó, derramando sobre a terma.

-Chocomiojo nos dará força para reabastecer o nosso fogo da juventude! \o\ -Em seguida, Lee se toca dentro da terma, puxando Sai junto consigo. Não sei dizer ao certo se essa cena foi cômica ou constrangedora... E quanto ao laxan...? Ah, deixa eles se divertirem... ¬¬'

-Sa-sasuke-san... Não é pra tanto! –Olhei na direção da voz. Hinata estava com as mãos na frente do rosto, tentando convencer Sasuke a parar o que estava fazendo. Porém, o Sasuke não parecia nem um pouco a fim de parar de afogar Naruto e Kiba nas termas...

-Seus desgraçados! Ò.ó Bebam um pouco do seu próprio veneno! –Há quanto tempo será que eles estão ali? o.o'

-HEY HAKU, VEM AQUI! \o –Temari estava me chamando. E pelo jeito estava bêbada. Fui até ela, mesmo que estivesse com um certo receio.

Ela estava em uma rodinha com mais algumas pessoas: Gaara, Kankurou, Shino, Neji e Tenten. Me sentei ao lado da Tenten e do Gaara.

-Eu já falei pra eles que você é um garoto. n.n –Tenten cochichou no meu ouvido, e sorriu em seguida.

-Foi mal ter te confundido com uma menina, Haku. n.n –Temari disse, um pouco constrangida.

-É praticamente impossível não confundir. –Gaara se pronunciou, bebendo um pouco de sakê, com uma expressão entediada.

-O mundo é tão cruel! T.T -Kankurou chorava, enquanto bebia uma garrafa inteira de sakê, de vez em quando ele se apoiava no ombro do Gaara e começava a chorar/soluçar. Gaara parecia irritado com aquilo, mas não o afastou.

-Ele tava a fim de você. Teve uma decepção enorme quando soube que você é homem XD –Tenten cochichou de novo. Nem me surpreendo, infelizmente já estou acostumado com coisas assim. -.-

-Porque não bebe? –Neji me tocou uma garrafa de sakê de maneira bem rude, me olhando de forma superior.

-Acho melhor não, eu nunca bebi.

-Hnf... Patético. Até a Tenten já bebeu... –Aff... Que cara chato.

-Pense o que quiser... –Dei de ombros, deixando a garrafa de lado. Notei que todos se decepcionaram. Não sou o tipo de pessoa que cria briga por besteira.

-Nha, Haku-kun, você é ponderado demais... –Temari falou, bebendo um pouco.

-Não é ponderação, é covardia. –Foi o que Neji disse.

-Não é covardia, é inteligência. Se ele revidasse, estaria fazendo exatamente aquilo que você quer. –Shino falou com desinteresse. Neji olhou contrariado, depois virou seu olhar pra mim, com certa fúria.

-O MIOJO TÁ PRONTO! \o\ -Gritou Ino animada.

Todos se levantaram e começaram a ir em direção as termas.

-Espera aí, vocês comem isso mesmo?! O.o –Perguntei para a Tenten e para a Hinata, que havia acabado de chegar, ela acolhia Naruto e Kiba que pareciam ter tido a pior diarréia de suas vidas.

-H-hai. –Hinata sorriu timidamente. –Pode não parecer, mas tem um gosto bom... n///n

-Mas...! x.x

-Calma Haku-kun, o efeito do laxante já deve ter passado. n.n –Tenten tentou me acalmar, em vão. Mesmo que o efeito já tivesse passado, isso continuava sendo muito anti-higiênico para mim. x.x

-Eu não vou comer isso xx

E foi a melhor escolha que eu já pude ter feito na minha vida. Sabem porque? Quando todos estavam quase terminando, Sasuke se irritou e jogou Naruto na água. Quando Naruto voltou para a superfície, ele estava com uma cueca na cabeça. Argh...

-Então era aqui que tava a minha cueca! \o/ -Kiba exclamou, segurando a peça.

Acho que dá pra imaginar a cara horrrizada que todos fizeram, né? Inclusive eu, apesar de não ter comido nada. Alguns correram pro banheiro no intuito de vomitar. Outros ficaram pra tentar matar o Kiba.

Fiquei com vontade de fazer uma detalhada análise psicológica de todas as pessoas dessa pensão, mas tenho o pressentimento que se tentar, eu que acabarei ficando louco...

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Já é noite, e estou aproveitando para anotar algumas coisas em um caderno. São pequenas observações que eu consegui fazer a partir da festa.

**1ªs impressões:**

**Naruto **

Insiste em querer chamar atenção. O mais provável é que tenha sido uma criança muito deslocada dos demais. Hiper-ativo. E talvez, daltônico. (Sinceramente, quem é que em sã consciência usaria aquela roupa laranja berrrante? Faz até mal para os olhos...)

**Kiba**

Praticamente a mesma coisa que o Naruto. Mas talvez não seja o caso de deslocamento na infância. Tenho a sincera impressão que ele acha os adultos pessoas chatas demais, e prefere agir como criança.

**Sakura**

Obsessiva compulsiva. Ela não tirava os olhos do Sasuke pela festa toda. E ainda por cima brigou com a Ino só para ver quem se sentaria perto dele. Sem falar que a voz dela é muito irritante... Se bem que isso não é algo que eu possa resolver.

**Neji**

Complexo de superioridade. Só pode ser isso! Acho que nem preciso comentar... ¬¬

**Lee**

Síndrome de ator mexicano. Sinceramente... "Fogo da Juventude?" Que diabos é isso? o.õ Parece até nome de Sex shop...

Hm... Me bateu o sono agora... Acho que vou parar por aqui e ir dormir. Pretendo pedir amanhã para o Kakashi o histórico dos moradores. Se ele puder me mostrar, vai acabar sendo muito útil.

Uh? Que som foi esse? Veio do lado de fora... Abri a porta, mas não vi ninguém.

Estranho...

Bem, é muito provável que tenha vindo de um quarto, afinal, a maior parte das pessoas ainda estão acordadas... É melhor eu deixar pra lá.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Amanheceu. Antes mesmo de tirar os lençóis de cima de mim, estremeci, devido a um calafrio. O estranho é que não está frio.

Não que eu acredite em sexto sentido. Pelo contrário, acho ridículo querer por a culpa das coisas no sobrenatural, mas, sou obrigado a admitir que SEMPRE que eu tenho calafrios desse jeito, acontece algo negativo para mim ou para as pessoas à minha volta.

Resolvi deixar esse pequeno acontecimento de lado. Não vai acontecer nada de ruim, e todo mundo estremece e tem calafrios por um motivo plausível.

Sim, sou um cético incurável. n.n'

Tudo correu bem até à hora do almoço.

Eu demorei um pouco para chegar até a sala de refeições, pois estive muito ocupado dentre o tempo que acordei até o horário de almoço.

... Ocupado? Haku, mentir é feio... ¬¬

Maldita consciência... ¬¬' Admito, eu me perdi nos corredores... -.- Mas ao menos encontrei a sala de refeições. \o9

Vi que todos os lugares estavam ocupados. Bem, todos, exceto um. Sentei lá mesmo, ao lado de Naruto e Sasuke.

...Nossa... Ta quente aqui, né? o.o' Muito quente...! x.x Sinto um espécie de "peso" nas minhas costas...

Ah, finalmente entendi. Naruto e Sasuke. Eles estão se encarando com raiva, e os olhares carregados de rivalidade passam direto por mim para depois poder chegar ao verdadeiro destino. Apesar de eles não estarem olhando para mim, e sim um para o outro, não consigo deixar de ser afetado também... Ficou muito lógico o motivo de este ser o único lugar vago. Mas, isso é algo que eu posso tolerar n.n'...

-Teme, me passa o molho!

-Você tem duas mãos, dobe, pegue sozinho!

_É algo que eu posso tolerar... u.u'_

-Mas você ta mais perto do molho!

-Mas é você que o quer!

_É algo que eu posso tolerar... u.ú'''_

-E se você fosse educado, me passaria!

-E se você fosse inteligente, pegaria sozinho!

_É algo que eu pos... ARGH! A quem é que eu to tentando enganar? ¬¬ Ah não... Eles começaram uma terrível, amedrontadora, infantil e destruidora de roupas GUERRA DE COMIDA!_

_Urgh... Algo pegou no meu rosto... Ai... Começou uma coceira agora. x.x _

Todos pararam, e me olharam, esperando por uma reação de minha parte.

Aproximei minha mão da face esquerda, trazendo a altura dos meus olhos o alimento que havia me sujado.

Ah...

Meu...

Deus...

É CAMARÃO!

(Segue 40 segundos de pensamentos do Haku repletos de palavrões) Eu temia isso! Maldito camarão, maldita coceira, maldito Sasuke, maldito Naruto e principalmente, MALDITA ALERGIA QUE EU TENHA A CAMARÕES! Descobri essa fortíssima alergia a camarões da pior maneira possível... Foi uma sorte minha que o oto-san conseguiu uma ambulância rapidamente...

O silêncio ainda permanecia.

O que aconteceu depois? Eu não tenho idéia, porque em seguida, cai de cara na mesa.

Ah, faltou uma coisa:

MALDITO CALAFRIO QUE TRÁS MAU PRESSÁGIO! Pronto, agora posso desmaiar em paz...

**Continua... **

**Coisas non-sense de fim de capítulo XD**

Hanna- Yeah, são 02:43 (e quando eu postar isso será provavelmente umas 03:00...) e eu to com insônia °-° Eu não lembro se se escreve oto-san ou otto-san (ou talvez até de outro jeito ¬¬) quem souber, me esclarece essa questão, plz XD Esse capítulo ficou meio estranho, mas é por que eu to com uma maldita pulga atrás da orelha XD -tira a pulga e mata-

Deidara-... Eu não pensei que você estivesse falando isso no modo literal... ¬¬

Hanna- XD Bem, eu tenho dois rumos que essa fic pode tomar, por isso ainda to meio indecisa sobre qual deles eu escolho XD E como ta tarde e a minha preguiça é consideravelmente mais forte que eu, não vou responder as reviews agora... XD Mas é melhor ressaltar algumas coisas que eu li...

Ix, eu me esqueci de por o nome do Zabuza nos personagens, eu juro que ele já tava programado. Ta mais calmo agora, Haku? n.n'

Haku- Bom saber disso n.n –Tira a kunai de perto do pescoço da Hanna e a guarda-

Hanna- _Psicótico com cara de anjo..._ Analogman pediu para o Kimimaro aparecer, portanto eu vou por ele. Se bem que eu também já tinha pensado em pô-lo. XD Quanto aos casais, podem continuar opinando XD Ah, essa coisa de "Chocomiojo" é totalmente baseada em uma festão tradicional da Pensão Funbari (Comunidade do orkut XD) Como eu vivi boa parte da minha vida naquela pensão, isso foi um tipo de homenagem aos meus amigos de lá. Talvez boa parte da fic seja baseada nos acontecimentos da pensão. Porém, não adianta ir lá tentando descobrir outros acontecimentos, pois a pensão antiga foi excluída, e agora fizeram outra...

Bem, acho que era só isso. o.o Até o próximo capítulo, onde eu espero já ter decidido entre um dos dois rumos para a fic... ¬¬'


	3. Cemitério e Garfield

Deidara- Hanna, eu não sabia que o Haku era alérgico a camarões... o.o

Hanna- Calma, isso é só na fic, não na realidade n.n

Deidara- Então, pq é que quando a gente foi jantar, depois de comer um camarão ele começou a ficar vermelho e a não conseguir respirar?! T-T –Aponta pro Haku quase morrendo-

Hanna- ºOº

Haku- x.x

Orochimaru- Por uma certa quantia eu revivo ele XD

Hanna- Não quero que o reviva, quero que o salve!

Orochi- Assim sai mais caro uú

Deidara- Pai desnaturado ¬¬

Orochi- Não faço nada se não receber um pagamento a altura!

Hanna- Te dou um garoto pra você comer u.u

Orochi- Feito! n-n –Olhar de criança sonhadora.- -Como por milagre, Haku volta ao normal- Pronto! Cadê o garoto? cadê?! 8D

Hanna- -dá chocolate da marca Garoto pro Tio Purpurina- XDDD

Orochi- T.T'

Deidara- Owned! O.o

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Legendas que a Hanna esqueceu de pôr nos dois capítulos passados ¬¬:

_Itálico- Pensamentos._

Normal- Fala normal ou narração do Haku.

**Negrito- Consciência do Haku XDDDDDD**

**Capítulo 3- Cemitério e Garfield o.O**

Acordei.

Era impressão minha ou o sol realmente estava perto de se pôr no horizonte?

Não, não pode... Eu mal estava no início do almoço!

**É, até que você levou uma "camarãozada" e desmaiou...**

...Maldita consciência. Pra que me lembrar disso? u.ù Foi tão traumatizante que eu já tinha até apagado da memória.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... Então, onde é que eu estou exatamente? O.o

Olhei em volta. O lugar todo era branco, e isso só podia significar que: Ou estou morto, ou estou em um hospital, ou em um manicômio.

Sinceramente, não sei qual das três opções eu prefiro... u.ù

Me levantei lentamente, pelo menos já conseguia respirar, e a maldita coceira havia passado.

Sempre tive uma saúde frágil, principalmente por uma asma fortíssima que misteriosamente só surge em raros momentos. Por isso que eu e os hospitais somos conhecidos de longa data.

E é por isso que eu detesto hospitais. -.-

Bem, talvez o que eu fiz não fosse a coisa mais sensata a se fazer... Mas eu simplesmente levantei e sai dali como se nada tivesse acontecido. uu

Não sei se a segurança do hospital que é muito ruim ou eu que sou meio ninja, mas ninguém parece ter percebido que eu tinha ido embora o.o

Me pergunto quem é que vai pagar a conta da minha pequena estadia por lá oô

Bem, tanto faz, dinheiro não me falta u.u

O verdadeiro problema agora é: Onde diabos fica a pensão? o.õ

Eu deveria ter prestado atenção no caminho quando fui levado para lá -.-

**Você deveria ter prestado atenção no caminho quando foi levado até lá. **

Eu acabei de pensar isso ¬¬

**Desculpe se sou mais lento que você pra pensar ¬¬**

u.u' Bem, é só pedir informação. n.n

**Isso não vai dar certo. -.-**

Credo, desde quando que meu subconsciente é tão chato? oõ

**Sinto muito, mas eu não discuto com garotas. è.e**

-Cala a boca, consciência! o.ó

-Mamãe, com quem é que a menina ta falando? O.o

-Fique longe, meu filho. Não devemos nos aproximar de pessoas que sofrem de distúrbios mentais. o.o

...Eu te mandei calar a boca em voz alta, né? ¬¬

**Bingo ¬¬**

-.-' Bem, deixando isso de lado, é melhor eu voltar pra casa.

-Com licença. –Parei frente a um senhor- Poderia me informar em que direção que se encontra a pensão... an... pensão... o.o

**Ah não, você não sabe o nome da pensão onde mora?! ÒoÓ**

T-T' E você sabe, por acaso? u.u'

¬¬ Certo, seria estranho se você soubesse e eu não o.ô

-Er... Bem, o senhor acredita se eu disser que eu não sei o nome da pensão? e.e'

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

...Pô, o cara não precisava ter rido né? ¬¬

**Se eu fosse ele, teria feito o mesmo -.- Peraí Haku, volta!**

O que? O.O O que você/eu viu/vi? o.õ ...Nossa, é muito estranho falar consigo mesmo.

**Ta vendo aquele muro? **

Ah sim. ... Ah! Tem as mesmas cores do muro que envolve a pensão!

**Isso! 8D É só ir por ali.**

Arigatô, consciência \n.n

É, não foi tão difícil pular o muro... Agora é só ver exatamente onde eu est... n.n

Omg. Eles realmente tem uma floresta particular. O.o E como o sol se pôs há minutos atrás, a floresta fica bem assustadora assim... .-.

Mas, tenho que continuar.

Caminhei por... Acho que por uma hora... Se bem que, sem relógio eu fico completamente perdido no tempo. -.- Isso não tem fim, por acaso? ¬¬ Ou sou eu que estou andando em círculos enquanto achava que andava reto? Ah! Estou vendo alguma coisa, e graças a Kami-sama que não é outra árvore!

Cheguei mais perto.

É um...

...Túmulo. o.o'

E mais outro, e outro, e outro, e um mausoléu... x.x ARGH! EU TÔ NUM CEMITÉRIO!

**Se ferrou o.o **

Se eu me ferro, você se ferra também. -.-'

**...Er, boa sorte ai, eu preciso descansar n.n **

Hey! Não me ignore! Ò.o Covarde! ... Ah, a quem é que eu estou tentando enganar? ¬¬ Se eu pudesse, também teria feito a mesma coisa.

Mas, tente ver pelo lado racional: São apenas túmulos! E não tem como os mortos saírem de dentro deles. Além do mais, não existe essa coisa de espíritos. Isso! É só relaxar e passar pelo meio das sepulturas. Os vivos podem nos fazer mal. Os mortos não! n.n

(Imaginem aqui a onomatopéia do que seria uma pá cavando XD)

...Isso é o som de uma pá? O.o ... ... ... Não, é apenas a minha imaginação querendo me pregar uma peça, mas eu não vou cair nessa.

Caminhei mais um pouco, enquanto o som imaginário aumentava.

...Talvez cantar uma música me acalme... u.u'''

"_Meu pintinho amarelinho..."_

... Porque é que quando eu fico nervoso, só vem música podre à cabeça? ¬¬

-HEY! O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?!

-ARGH! OK, EU ACREDITO EM ESPÍRITOS, SÓ NÃO ME MATE/T.T\

-Peraí, moleque. –Argh! O espírito me segurou pela camisa! ;-;- Eu não sou um fantasma ¬¬

Ao ouvir isso, parei de imediato de fazer papel ridículo.

-Ah, eu sabia u.ù' Eu nunca acreditei em espíritos mesmo... E nem estava com medo ú.u'

-Imagino... ¬¬' Então, o que é que um cético corajoso está fazendo aqui à uma hora dessas?

**Sentiu o sarcasmo, né?**

Seria impossível não sentir... -.-

-Eu estava tentando voltar pra pensão onde moro... Aliás, quem é você, e o que está fazendo aqui?

-An... Er... ... Não devo satisfações há um moleque covarde. Mas... meu nome é Zabuza. u.ú

**Ha-haku... Olha aquilo... oo'**

Foi daí que eu me dei conta... Do lado dele tinha uma pá, um saco com ossos humanos e uma espada... Por sinal, uma espada exageradamente grande. Omg, era lógico o que ele estava fazendo ali. oo'

-Você é o coveiro da pensão! 8D

Não entendi porque ele capotou. o.ô

**E eu achava que você era inteligente. ¬¬**

o.o? Mas, agora que eu tive a sorte de achar o coveiro, posso pedir pra ele me levar até a pensão! n.n Nossa, eu sou um tremendo sortudo! 8)

**Haku, tem um homem com cara de marginal no meio de um cemitério, com uma espada, ossos de pessoas e uma pá, e você acha que ele é o coveiro? ¬¬**

O sorveteiro é que não ia ser ¬¬

**...Desisto ¬¬**

-Zabuza-san, pode me levar até a pensão? n.n

-...Você ta falando sério? o.õ'

-Hai o.o

-...

-Que foi?

-...É que eu achava que naquela pensão só morava gente inteligente o.o

-... Que quis dizer com isso? ¬¬'

-Er... Nada, esquece. u.u' _É difícil de imaginar que o garoto realmente acredita que eu sou um coveiro... Bem, melhor o deixar acreditando nisso, é menos confusão pro meu lado ¬¬ _Eu te levo pra pensão.

-Arigatô. Oh, cuidado, tem sangue saindo da sua espada n.n

**OO'!!!!!!!!!**

Consciência, você ta estranho o.o ...Ou seria estranha? O.õ Eu heim...

-Ah... Er... OO''' Não é sangue não... é, an... ketchup. e.e

-Hum... o.õ Bem, pra que lado fica a pensão? n-n

-_Céus, eu jurava que esse garoto parecia ser inteligente o.õ _ Pra lá... Me acompanhe.

E nós saímos até a pensão. n.n

Final feliz? Não. Afinal, desde quando alguma coisa acontece fácil e de mão beijada pra mim?

-Moleque, você é novo por aqui, não é? –Zabuza-san me perguntou na metade do caminho.

-Hai! Cheguei na pensão ainda ontem. Aliás, eu esqueci de dizer o meu nome, que falta de educação da minha parte. -.- Meu nome é Haku. n.n

Zabuza-san parou de repente, me fazendo bater com tudo em suas costas. É nisso que dá eu ter esses reflexos tão lerdos ¬¬'

-Você disse que o seu nome é Haku?

-Pelo que eu lembre, sim. o.õ

-...

-Zabuza-san? –Ele se virou repentinamente, segurando meus ombros e aproximando seu rosto do meu, me olhando no fundo dos olhos.

Foi assustador o///o

**Você está vermelho? O.õ**

É o sol. U///u'

**Já é noite ¬¬**

Cala a boca ¬///¬

-Tome muito cuidado naquela pensão, certo?

-Ãhn? Como assim? Eu sei que teve algumas pessoas (Neji) que não foram com a minha cara, mas... o.õ -Maravilha, agora ele começou a rir de mim. ¬¬' Pelo jeito eu falei besteira e nem percebi.

-Eu estava enganado, você não é burro, Haku. É inocente. –Ele me chamou de Haku! Que bom, ser chamado de moleque já tava começando a me irritar ú.ù. Oh... o///o Ele... me afagou os cabelos... Ah quanto tempo que ninguém fazia isso n///n

...Depois de um tempo, chegamos até a pensão, mas Zabuza-san parou antes. Olhei pra ele interrogativo.

-...Eu não posso entrar, não moro aqui. ¬¬

-Ah, é. e.e' Mas eu não imaginava que esse lugar era tão grande, já deve ser umas 3 da manhã ú.ù'

-É assim mesmo, com o tempo você se acostuma. –Ele pareceu olhar para dentro da pensão, como se percebesse algo. ...Tô achando que eu estou vendo filmes demais u.u' – Pelo jeito, não preciso me preocupar, você vai ficar bem.

-Nani?

-Nada não... Agora entre de uma vez, Haku! u.ú'

-H-hai, Zabuza-san! o.o7 Arigatô-gozaimasu por ter me acompanhado. n.n

-...-Bem, um "de nada" vinha a calhar, mas eu também aceito silêncio como resposta -.-' - Boa sorte quando for começar a faculdade de psicologia. –Em seguida ele foi embora.

...E eu ainda reclamando por ele não ter me dito "de nada". O.o Um "Boa sorte no início da faculdade" vale bem mais que um "de nada"! n.n

Entrei, andando devagar, já que não queria acender as luzes. ... ... ... ... ... Peraí! Como foi que o Zabuza-san sabia que eu iria começar a faculdade de psicologia? o.o' Não lembro de essa parte ter sido publicada nos jornais e revistas. o.õ Hn... Estranho.

Abri a porta do quarto. Mal posso esperar pra dormir sem interrupções. n.n E juro que mato o Sasuke e o Naruto a base de agulhadas se algum deles resolverem chegar perto de mim com camarões outra vez ¬¬

ARGH! O que é aquilo perto da janela do meu quarto? O.O

-Haku? Você voltou!

-Naruto? Que susto você me deu, menino! -.-

-Gomen. n.n' Eu tava esperando você voltar... É que eu... Eu... –Ele abaixou a cabeça, desconcertado.

Que kawaii, provavelmente ele veio se desculpar pela camarãozada que me deu n.n

-Eu sinto muito pelo camarão, Haku! ó.ò Era pra ter acertado o Teme, não você! ú-ù Você não tem idéia do quão assustado eu fiquei quando te vi ficar vermelho e a sua respiração falhar! ó.ò

-Imagino. Você seria praticamente acusado de homicídio n.n'

-Eu fiquei preocupado com você, não pelo fato de eu poder ir pra cadeia! ¬¬

-Ah? Sério? o.o Gomen pela minha conclusão precipitada. ú.u'

-O Sasuke-baka não veio pedir desculpas, mas eu peço desculpas no lugar dele, ta? n.n' –Ele me estendeu a mão.-

-Ok, tudo bem. n.n –Eu não neguei ao retribuir, o Naruto estava sendo muito gentil.

Assim que nossas mãos se tocaram, foi uma espécie de choque. Olhei fundo nos olhos dele, e ele nos meus. Foi então que as palavras saíram involuntariamente de nossas bocas. Primeiro da minha, depois da dele...

-...Garfield?

-Branca de Neve?

-Garfield!

-Branca de Neve!

-GARFIELD! \ºOº/

-BRANCA DE NEVE! \°O°/

Nos abraçamos em seguida.

**Mas que diabos...? o.ô' **

Hum? Ah, deixe-me explicar... n.n Eu e o Naruto-kun nos conhecemos desde a infância! Ele morava no mesmo orfanato que eu, e era o único menino com quem eu me dava bem. n.n Ele me apelidou de Branca de Neve por eu ser branco, ter cabelos negros, adorar neve e me dar bem com os animais. XD E eu o apelidei de Garfield porque o Narto-kun é laranja, preguiçoso, sarcástico, comilão e não leva desaforo pra casa. Só faltava ele ser gordo pra completar! XD Pode não parecer, mas são apelidos carinhosos pelos quais nos reconhecemos. Desde a infância ele foi o meu melhor amigo. n.n Mas parece que, quando eu fui adotado pelo Orochimaru, eu suprimi todas minhas lembranças a respeito dele, para assim não sentir saudade.

**Hm...**

-Branca de Neve, que saudades que eu tinha de você! Ç.Ç

-Eu também, Garfield! Ç.Ç

Deu pra notar que não dormimos naquela noite, né? XD Resolvemos pôr a conversa em dia. n.n

_**Continua...**_

Hanna- Bem, quero deixar uns avisos básicos n.n : Esse capítulo demorou pra sair, nada mais, nada menos que por pura preguiça de minha parte!

Haku- Que cara de pau! XD

Hanna- Mostre-me uma pessoa que não seja cara-de-pau que eu te mostro alguém cínico XD E, o primeiro casal da fic já está decidido. n.n Foi pedido de uma amiga que está de muletas no hospital, sabe... Não dá pra recusar... n.n'

Deidara- Agora você está sendo mentirosa o.o'

Haku- E falsa ¬¬

Hanna- QUEREM PARA DE APONTAR MEUS ERROS?! Ò.Ó

Haku e Deidara- Hai! 'o.o7

Hanna- Bem, o primeiro casal decidido é GaaLee. Mas, isso não quer dizer que não haverá insinuações de GaaIno por exemplo, já que bastante gente parece gostar o.Ô –Tipo de pessoa que não gosta de decepcionar ninguém XD- Agora as reviews que eu já pretendia não responder nesse capítulo também XDDD Mas, vou tentar ser bem direta hoje. XD –preguiça master-

Haku- Eu ainda acho que você é parente do Shikamaru ¬¬

**Reviews**

**Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme**

Ao menos o GaaLee você já pode comemorar XD Os outros eu estou... an... computando o.õ (legal, gostei dessa palavra XD)

**Uchiha.krsty**

Não se preocupe XD Te garanto que o Haku não vai ficar com a Tenten n.n Eu fiz parecer isso de propósito. XD Ou seja, é mais uma das minhas idéias loucas o.õ Infelizmente, o primeiro casal definido é logo um yaoi o.ô''' Mas, é provável que haja NejiTen o.o

**Uchiha Gih**

XDD Já fui num psicólogo... Tudo que eles fazem é perguntar: "E o que é que você sente a respeito disso?" u.ù' Até eu seria uma psicóloga melhor ¬¬

A alergia a camarões eu usei porque meu irmão tem o.ô' Realmente, os sintomas dele são iguais aos seus XDD

Haku- Completamente anti-higiênico. Eu ainda estou com o estômago dando reviravoltas, principalmente quando vi a cueca do Kiba no meio do Chocomiojo. ú.ù

**Aiko-chan xD**

Bem, ainda tem esperanças no NejiTen XD' Mas, haverá insinuações de GaaIno , pra não decepcionar as pessoas que gostam. o.o'

**Hajime Kirane-chan**

XD Naruto e Sasuke amaram a sugestão XD –Sasuke no lado esquerdo encarando Naruto com farpas no olhar, Naruto no lado direito encarando Sasuke do mesmo jeito, e Haku no meio... de novo.-

Haku- _Isso não vai acabar bem oo'_

Se a soma de votos for por SasuNaru, então assim será. \o (frase de efeito o.ô')

**Aldebaran Black**

Pode ser que tenha sim XD Mas, no mínimo do mínimo, haverá algumas insinuações. n.n

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**

Putz! O.o Bem, haverá cenas deles sim, mas o par do Gaara será o Lee o.o' Mas eu pretendo pôr cenas de GaaIno para conseguir alegrar a todos ao menos um pouco XD

**Hamiko**

Acredite, eu participei de algo assim ú.ù –lembrando da Pensão Funbari- E um Gaara quase me fez comer o chocomiojo x.x Se bem que, tava todo mundo bêbado mesmo XDD

Já to anotando a sugestão de casais \o

**Akasuna no Nilton**

O.o''' Kiba, controle esse seu cachorro assassino! X.x –medo, escondida atrás do Haku e do Deidara.-

Eu tenho uns planos para o Chouji, mas com o passar do tempo ele vai emagrecer XD

Bem, ao menos SasuSaku e NaruSaku é certo que não terá. o.o E GaaLee foi o primeiro a ser selecionado. XD

**ViVizinha 123**

Eu chorei XD E choro sempre que revejo o episódio T.T' To computando o seu voto XDDD

**Raposa Vermelha**

Sério? XD Que emoção! \º-º/ -pensando no dinheiro que pode ganhar- Vou me esforçar pra não fazer um yaoi bizarro o.o

**Ana Haku-chan**

\o

Haku- Yo \n.n

Deidara- Yo. Un. \n.n

E sim, era para o Neji parecer enciumado. Você percebeu! XD Não se preocupa, Haku não vai ficar com a Tenten, e o Zabuza acabou de aparecer! n.n

Haku- Zabuza-san virou coveiro! n.n

Hanna- Tadinho, tão inocente u.ù'

**Carol aka-neko**

Depois que pensei nisso, não consegui parar de rir. O.o E as pessoas vão ficar mais estranhas ainda, principalmente quando vir a akatsuki. XD

**Mary-chan!**

Ok, to computando os casais n.n –Irmão mandando a Hanna sair do pc- droga... ¬¬ Sinto muito pela demora pra postar o capítulo... XD'

**Thays Uchiha**

Nem consegui descobrir ainda como diabos se diz "pai" em japonês, mas obrigada por dizer como vc acha que é n.n Isso lembra que eu tenho que verificar. O.ô

**Hiei-and-Shino**

Bem, posso fazer algumas cenas GaaHina n.n E, to computando o resto dos votos! \XD

Gente, respondi bem rápido pq preciso sair. ¬¬'


	4. Fotos

_**Alguma coisa- Sonho, ou flashback. **_

_Alguma coisa (2)- Pensamentos XD_

Alguma coisa (3)- Fala normal ou narração do Haku.

**Alguma coisa (4¬¬)- Consciência do Haku \o\**

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Naruto não me pertence, mas o Haku é meu.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

**Capítulo 4- Fotos...**

_**Corria, corria, exausto... Sabia que era eu, tinha certeza disso. Tudo à minha frente era escuro, só escuro e escuro. Porque é que eu corria tanto? Pude olhar para os meus pés, eu realmente estava correndo com todas as forças. Eram pés de criança... Mas, tinha algo mais... O que é que eu levava com meu braço esquerdo? Eu não podia vê-lo, mas sabia que puxava algo com ele, e isso dificultava em muito a minha locomoção. Aos poucos, involuntariamente, meu rosto foi virando, pude ver o meu ombro esquerdo, em seguida o braço. Mas, antes que eu pudesse ver o que é que eu segurava, o que é que eu puxava com tanto vigor, ouvi um murmúrio. Em seguida, senti algo quente escorrendo pelo meu peito. **_

Aos poucos, fui abrindo os olhos, e pude sentir aquele corpo quente e macio no meio dos meus braços.

Era o Naruto-kun. Estava babando em cima do meu peito, e murmurando coisas inteligíveis. -.-'

É incrível o quanto ele fica sereno dormindo... Bem diferente de quando está acordado. n.n' Unh... O que foi que aconteceu ontem mesmo? Ah, é...

_**-...E então, eu consegui finalmente ganhar do Sasuke no jogo de Queimada! \o\ **_

_**-Pelo jeito, vocês são realmente grandes rivais, né? n.n **_

_**-Claro! Aquele metido-a-fodão é insuportável! ò.ó Ele vive me irritando! Sempre! Mas algum dia eu ainda...! **_

_**CABRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM**_

_**-AH! TROVÃO! **_

_**Vocês devem ter imaginado que essa última frase foi minha, né? Realmente, ela recai muito bem sob alguém com o meu perfil... Mas não foi minha. Quem estava com medo do trovão era o Naruto-kun... E isso não foi uma surpresa pra mim. Eu apenas confirmei que ele ainda não havia conseguido livrar-se do trauma de trovões e tempestades. **_

_**Trauma? Sim, Naruto-kun tem um trauma. E eu sou o único que sabe disso. A menos, logicamente, que nesse tempo em que ficamos separados, ele tenha contado a outra pessoa.**_

_**Seus pais morreram em uma tempestade. Ele não lembra ao certo o que aconteceu, mas só sabe que, as tempestades, e principalmente os trovões passaram a traumatizá-lo desde aquele dia...**_

_**Por isso, todas as noites de tempestades ele dormia no meu quarto, abraçado a mim, suando frio. Para ser sincero, eu também tinha medo de trovões, mas, diferentemente dele, eu não tinha nenhum motivo especial para isso. Por isso que seria completamente injusto demonstrar isso. Eu tinha que protegê-lo daquilo, assim como ele me protegeu de muita coisa... Com o tempo, perdi o medo. E fiquei feliz por perder o medo, já que assim consegui ser útil para o Naruto-kun em alguma coisa. **_

_**Agora mesmo ele está abraçado a mim novamente, tremendo, apertando os olhos e mordendo o lábio inferior... E segura minha roupa com tanta força que poderia até rasgá-la se não fosse feita de tecido de boa qualidade. Eu apenas o envolvi em um abraço, demonstrando naquele simples ato que eu não deixaria nenhum trovão "levá-lo embora". E assim, nós dois acabamos dormindo.**_

Dormindo... Dormindo... É mesmo! Eu sonhei com alguma coisa! Mas, o que é que foi? Ah, lembra Haku! Lembra!

-Haku-kun...? Haku-kun...?

Ah... Estou lembrando... Estou... Uh? Naruto, mas o qu...?

Foi rápido demais... Em um momento eu estava pensando, e no momento seguinte o meu melhor amigo segurava o meu rosto com as mãos, me obrigando a encará-lo. Acabei fixando o olhar nos olhos dele. Tão bonitos... E pra mim, eles são mais valiosos do que qualquer safira existente nesse mundo. Estranho, mas, ao olhar bem para ele, acabei sentindo uma leviandade enorme em volta... Uma sensação agradável...

-Haku-kun, no que é que você estava pensando? –Perguntou, com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

-...Pensando? ...Eu... –Tentei puxar a informação da minha memória, mas estava tudo "vazio".- Não lembro... Eu realmente não lembro.

-É? Nha, que chato. Você parecia tão concentrado! Não está querendo esconder algo de mim, né, Branca de Neve? –Fez um beicinho, e cruzou os braços.

-Sabe que eu não esconderia nada de você, Garfield! n.n

**Que estranho...**

Uh? O que é que é estranho? o.o

**...Nada. Apenas esses apelidos carinhosos. -.-**

Você demorou pra responder.

**Se estou dizendo que não é nada, é porque não é nada! Agora, me deixe em paz e vá voltar a sua rotina. **

Ok... o.o'

-Haku-kun...? Você está bem?

-Ah? Já disse que estou bem... n.n'

-É que você parecia estar conversando com alguém importante agora.

...Como foi que ele...? Não... Foi apenas coincidência. Com toda certeza, foi pura coincidência...

Acho que eu fico com a visão um pouco ruim após acordar... Deve ser por isso que eu achei ter visto um sorriso estranho no rosto do Naruto-kun assim que ele disse aquela última frase... Sim, foi isso. E eu realmente me aliviei ao fixar o olhar e ver aquele sorriso doce e extrovertido no rosto dele.

Esse sorriso sim, combina com ele.

-...Naruto-kun, não está com fome? Como já é de manhã, acho melhor comermos al... –Oh, droga... Tantos anos longe do Naruto-kun me fizeram esquecer que não dá pra falar sobre comida perto dele sem ser arrastado por ele até a cozinha naquela velocidade incrível que ele parece possuir só quando a fome aperta...

Bela forma de começar a manhã... -.-' Sendo arrastado até a cozinha pelo faminto loiro hiper-ativo... ¬¬

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

-ITADAKIMASU! \o\

-N-naruto-kun... Não exagere na comida... o.o'

-Mahs theu tgo cuom fhomxe... ;-; -Traduzindo: "Mas eu tô com fome" n.n'

-E principalmente, não fale de boca cheia, por favor. -.-'

-Mahs...! –Mas, ele se deu conta de que voltava a falar de boca cheia, e tratou de engolir logo aquele ramen. – Mas não dá pra parar de comer... Ramen é gostoso demais! Sem o ramen, eu não seria nada! –E fez uma pose digna de comercial, voltando a comer, sorrindo como uma criança.

...Naruto-kun... Por mais que eu queira, não posso te repreender por gostar tanto de ramen... ...Nós não tínhamos outra coisa, né?

_**-Crianças, hora de comer! **_

_**Correria geral, como sempre. Afinal, quem demorasse muito não comeria. E nenhum dos funcionários do orfanato se daria ao trabalho de preparar alguma coisa para o perdedor... **_

_**Eu sempre fui a criança mais rápida do orfanato. Porém, quando as palavras mágicas "Hora de comer" eram ditas, ninguém, absolutamente ninguém corria mais rápido que o Naruto-kun. E eu, consequentemente, era arrastado por ele...**_

_**O lado positivo é que éramos sempre os primeiros a chegar... **_

_**E, por ser o alimento mais barato da região, sempre uma panela gigante de ramen estava nos esperando. **_

_**E eu não duvidava que o Naruto-kun desse cabo dela sozinho. Mas, desde pequeno, até em uma hora dessas ele era (e é) extremamente gentil... Eu sempre era o primeiro a ter o prato cheio, isso porque ele fazia questão de encher o meu prato primeiro, e depois pegar para si próprio. **_

_**Eu sempre me sentia especial quando ele fazia isso. Apesar de eu nunca ter comido muito... Se não me engano, no final eu dava o resto da comida pra ele. n.n' **_

-Abre a bocaaa... n.n –Uh?! O,o Cof, cof, cof!!!! x.x –O ramen ta gostoso, né Haku-kun? 8D

-COF! COF!

-Haku-kun? o,o

-Naruto-kun... Não faça mais isso pelo amor de Deus... Eu achei que fosse morrer engasgado com o pedaço de carne que veio junto... -.-'

-Credo, você tem uma saúde frágil demais...

-...¬¬'

-Ué? Naruto acordou cedo? Pelo jeito o novo hóspede já te influenciou muito, heim? –An... De quem era aquela voz mesmo? Nha, vocês não podem me culpar, eu não tive muito tempo pra memorizar as vozes, nomes e rostos de todo mundo, e é bastante gente! ¬¬

-E desde quando que você acorda cedo, Kiba? ¬¬

Ah... Era o Kiba... n.n'

-Bom dia, Kiba.

-Bom dia, Haku. Qual foi a magia que você usou pra fazer essa pedra acordar cedo?

-Ahnnn...

-Eu acordei cedo porque estava sem sono. ¬¬ E você, porque acordou cedo? -.-

-Ué? Você não sabia? –Kiba parecia meio surpreso...

-Sabia do que? ô.ô – Perguntamos em coro.

- Que hoje é o meu dia de servir de escravo pro Kakashi... -.-

Es-escravo? O.o''' Essa pensão ta me assustando mais a cada dia... Desde quando que pode se fazer uma pessoa de escrava? O.o

**O termo "escravo" pode não ser nesse sentido, seu pervertido ¬¬**

Que sentido? o.o

**...o.õ Esquece... To começando a achar que o pervertido sou eu, e não você. -.-**

Mas eu e você somos a mesma pessoa... o.ô

**Ah... É... Claro que somos... **

O que é que...?

-Naruto, o Haku ta bem? o.õ

-Acho que ele ficou pensando besteira com esse negócio de "escravo". o.o

-Não seria o primeiro... ¬¬ Acho que ninguém te explicou, né? É o seguinte: Como o Kakashi é o dono e único funcionário da pensão, fica tendo muito trabalho e ele sozinho acaba não dando conta. Por isso, graças a um sorteio, um hóspede fica sendo o "escravo" dele, pra ajudar nas tarefas. Cada dia muda de pessoa, e hoje, infelizmente, o escolhido fui eu. Entendeu?

-Ah, sim. n.n' Eu realmente tinha me assustado com essa história de escravo... n.n' Mas, porque não contratam mais funcionários? o.o

-Vai se saber... Acho que o Kakashi não quer pagar salário para ninguém. –Foi o que Kiba respondeu.

-E todo o salário dele se vai com aqueles livros pervertidos que o meu avô faz. ¬¬ -O Naruto-kun complementou.

Peraí... Avô? Hm... O Naruto-kun não falou sobre a família que o adotou quando conversamos ontem... Ou será que falou? Credo, minha memória ta ficando pior que a da autora. ;-; (Hanna- Minha memória não é tão ruim! ò.ó Né, Tadando? n.n Deidara- Meu nome é Deidara e não Tadando ¬¬ Hanna- ... Vc não era moreno? O.o)

Ok, é melhor eu perguntar sobre isso depois...

Aliás, isso me lembra algo importante.

-Kiba, sabe onde está o Kakashi? Eu preciso pedir-lhe algo importante...

-Só digo onde ele ta se você aceitar ficar no meu lugar hoje! XD

Aproveitador... ¬¬

-Kiba, o Haku-kun acabou de chegar, dá um desconto pra ele, preguiçoso! ¬¬ -Valeu Naruto-kun, trabalho braçal não é bem a minha área... n.nd

-Ih, tão íntimos demais, isso é coisa de n-a-m-o-r-a-d-o-s... –Legal, eu corei ¬///¬ E tive que segurar o Naruto-kun pra que ele (também aparentemente corado) não avançasse no Kiba.

-Voltando ao assunto, -Kiba voltou a falar, meio receoso e provavelmente agradecido por eu ter interferido- o Kakashi some com muita freqüência, e por ser o escravo dele hoje, eu sou o único que sabe onde ele está. Se o novato não trocar de lugar comigo hoje, então nada feito. E acredite, procurar pelo Kakashi sozinho vai ser uma pura e total perda de tempo.

Pela cara que o Naruto-kun fez, o que o Kiba disse era verdade. Mas, como é que eu vou conseguir dar andamento às minhas análises se tiver que passar o dia inteiro trabalhando para o Kakashi? o.ò Ai Kami-sama, me dá uma luz! ú.ù

-Ok Kiba, você venceu. Fala onde ta o Kakashi que eu fico no seu lugar.- ...Essa não parece com a minha voz... o.O ...Foi o Naruto-kun quem falou! Ele ta fazendo isso por mim? o.o Mas ele sempre detestou trabalhar!

**Kami-sama te deu a luz bem rápido, heim? o.ô**

Calado, não vê que eu to querendo me emocionar por aqui? ¬¬

Voltando ao momento de emoção, eu jamais teria previsto uma atitude dessas... Eu só não abraço o Garfield agora mesmo porque senão o Kiba voltaria com aquele papo sobre "namorados". -.-

-V-vai mesmo fazer isso por mim, Naruto-kun?

-Claro. Pela sua cara, o que você precisa tratar com o Kakashi é mesmo importante pra você. Amigo que é amigo, não deixa o amigo na mão, né?

**E nem dirigir bêbado 8D**

Tá, porque essa frase agora? ¬¬

**Sei lá, deu vontade de falar o.o**

Meu subconsciente não é normal, maravilha. ¬¬

-Realmente, essa é uma cena tocante ô.ô –Kiba encarou o olhar do Naruto-kun- Er.. Mas, agora que temos um contrato feito, e como eu sei que o Naruto, por mais defeitos que tenha, não é o tipo de homem que foge de um compromisso... O Kakashi está na livraria da esquina, na seção de temas adultos.

-Obrigado Kiba, obrigado Garfield-kun, juro que te recompenso assim que puder. n.n –Tá, eu não resisti e dei um abraço no Naruto u.û. Depois, fui atrás do Kakashi.

Ah, a propósito... Pequena nota mental: Adicionar "aproveitador e chantagista" ao pré-diagnóstico do Kiba. u.ú

-Garfield-kun? O.o

-Er... Longa história, Kiba. o//o'

-Ok... o.õ A primeira coisa que o Kakashi me mandou fazer era jogar fora essa revistas velhas. O resto ele te diz quando voltar pra pensão.

-Tá...

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Um tempinho de corrida depois, cheguei a livraria, e rapidamente encontrei o Kakashi, que estava quase babando sob um livro...

-Huhuhuhu Kama-Sutra moderno, é?

-Kakashi...

-Hm... Que belas imagens... º¬º

-Kakashi? o.õ –Ele ta me dando medo...

-Mas é muito caro... O dinheiro que eu tenho aqui não vai dar...

-ERO KAKASHI, TÁ ME ESCUTANDO?!

-Argh! Como é que eu não poderia escutar alguém berrando no meu ouvido?! O.ó

-Eu preciso lhe pedir um favor...

-Tá, ta, do que é que se trata, Haku? -.-

-Eu quero saber se você poderia me emprestar o registro dos moradores da pensão.

-Tá maluco, é? Isso é algo particular.

-Eu pago o seu livro.

-Trato feito n.n

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Kakashi me levou até o quarto dele (se eu fosse uma garota, juro que estaria com medo desse pervertido ¬¬), e praticamente jogou em cima de mim uma caixa hiper-pesada...

-Tá por aí, é só procurar...

-Cof! Cof! Cof cof cof! x.x

...E repleta de poeira também. x.x

-Há quanto tempo você não limpa as suas coisas? -.-'

-Sei lá... Mas você tem razão! O meu quarto precisa ser limpo... –Se dirigiu para a janela e pôs-se a gritar- NARUTO, ASSIM QUE VOCÊ TERMINAR DE DESENTUPIR A CALHA, DÁ UMA LIMPADA NO MEU QUARTO!

-TÁ, SEU MALDITO HENTAI ESCRAVIZADOR DE HÓSPEDES INOCENTES!

Coitado do Naruto-kun... .-.' Me sinto culpado...

-Bem, divirta-se, Haku. n.n –E foi embora, ler o livro.

Comecei a tirar as tralhas contidas naquela caixa gigante. Até que achei algo que me interessou... Não era aquilo que eu procurava, e sim um álbum de fotos, nomeado "Anos dourados da pensão". Que título ridículo o.ô Mas, fiquei com curiosidade de ver quais fotos tinham aqui dentro... Mas isso é algo particular do Kakashi, não posso mexer. Se bem que ninguém iria ver eu mexendo, né? Mas não importa se tem alguém supervisionando ou não, não se deve mexer nas coisas alheias sem a devida autorização. Mas como o álbum tava na caixa que o Kakashi me deu pessoalmente, talvez não houvesse problemas, mas...

**ARGH!!! QUER SE DECIDIR DE UMA VEZ E PARAR COM ESSA ENROLAÇÃO?! **

Gomen, estou com conflito de consciência ó.ò'

**Então vai por mim e olha logo essa droga. ¬¬ **

Ok, eu olho u.u

Primeira foto- Kakashi adolescente, por volta de uns 16, 17 anos... Lendo um livro e com uma máscara cobrindo parte do rosto.

Pelo olhar de peixe morto, da pra ver que ele não mudou muita coisa...

Segunda foto- Um outro rapaz, por volta da mesma idade de Kakashi. Moreno, com uma cicatriz horizontal sob o nariz, com um olhar bondoso. Parecia ter sido pego de surpresa pela foto. Abaixo da foto, por sorte, tem o nome do rapaz, assim como tinha na do Kakashi. Parece que o jovem se chama "Iruka".

É como se as primeiras fotos servissem para apresentar os antigos moradores.

Terceira foto- Uma garota, também com idade aproximada a dos dois anteriores. Fazia sinal de vitória com os dedos, e parecia ser bem agitada. O que me assustou foi o olhar de psicopata dela... o.o' Os cabelos pareciam ser roxos, e ela tinha um sorriso triunfante na face. Nome: Anko.

Engraçado... Nenhum deles tem o sobrenome escrito. o.õ

Quarta foto- Um rapaz, com um cigarro na boca, olhar despreocupado. Mesma idade dos outros. Nome: Asuma.

O mesmo olhar despreocupado do Shikamaru. Interessante.

Quinta foto- Uma garota, muito bonita por sinal. De olhos vermelhos e cabelos pretos, um tanto ondulados. Olhava para o horizonte, sorrindo discretamente. Nome: Kurenai

E de novo, idade aparentemente igual a dos outros. Quem será que cuidava da pensão nessa época?

Sexta foto- Um rapaz, cara fechada e braços cruzados, como se estivesse de mal-humor, ou somente emburrado com alguma coisa. Encarava de frente a câmera. Idade aparentemente igual a dos outros. Nome: Zabuza.

Indo pro próximo...

Peraí, volta a página o.o O Zabuza-san morou nessa pensão? Realmente, se parece bastante com ele. o.o Interessante...

Sétima foto- Outro rapaz. Um olhar travesso, cabelos e olhos negros. Tinha um óculos de mergulho suficientemente grande na testa. Superficialmente, parecia com o Sasuke. Mas interiormente, ele me lembra o Naruto-kun. Nome: Obito.

Já vi esse cara em algum lugar. Tenho certeza o.ô E não é porque ele é parecido com o Sasuke...

Oitava foto- Uma garota, muito bonita. Cabelos curtos, acho que a cor deles é uma espécie de verde-escuro, ou algo semelhante a isso. A idade parece ser próxima a dos outros. Segurava um porquinho com as mãos, e tinha um olhar responsável. Nome: Shizune.

Parece ser uma boa pessoa, porém aflita demais.

Nona foto- Um rapaz, de idade aparentemente próxima ou igual a dos outros. Cabelos brancos, presos em um baixo rabo-de-cavalo. Usa óculos de aros redondos, mas isso não oculta o olhar sombrio escondido atrás dos óculos.

Detalhe: O nome dele não é especificado. Só sei que ele me deu medo, muito medo. Também acho que já o vi em algum lugar... Mas espero estar enganado.

Décima foto- Outro rapaz. Parece o Lee o.õ. Acho que nem preciso especificar a aparência... Idade próxima a dos outros. Nome: Gai.

Realmente, idêntico ao Lee... Será que é pai dele ou algo assim? Até a tal pose "nice-guy" é igual.

Décima primeira foto- Uma mulher. Loira de cabelos compridos, olhar um tanto severo, e uma comissão de frente sobre-humana o.o Aparenta ser jovem, no máximo uns 22 anos... Muito bonita. Nome: Tsunade.

Pela idade, acho que ela poderia ser uma das responsáveis pela pensão naquela época...

Décima segunda foto- Um homem. Jeito de pervertido. Cabelos brancos, espetados e compridos. Parecia concentrado, escrevendo algo. Aparentava uns 27 anos, por aí... Nome: Jiraiya.

Idem a de cima. Esse com mais certeza ainda, já que aparenta ser mais velho.

Décima terceira foto- ... ... ... É o meu pai o.o Orochimaru também morou aqui? Que interessante... Deve ser por isso que ele me mandou pra cá. Mas, tem algo diferente... Ele está com um olhar tão bondoso nessa foto... Parecia tão... ...Normal.

Décima quarta foto- Festa na pensão. o.o Metade de povo estava bêbado. O cara sem nome não estava presente. Iruka tratava de cuidar dos excessivamente bêbados. Otou-san apenas "ria" da situação, Shizune estava a beira de um ataque de nervos, e Tsunade nem ligava para a exasperação dela. Zabuza-san tentava impedir que Asuma lhe enfiasse uma garrafa de sakê goela abaixo, e um grande dedão em sinal de positivo surgia por trás da câmera, o que significava que era Gai quem havia tirado a foto.

Décima quinta foto- Asuma e Kurenai se beijando. Ao que me parece, a foto foi tirada escondida, sem a autorização do casal.

Décima sexta foto- Asuma perseguindo Obito e Anko. Kurenai muito envergonhada para conseguir se mexer. Pelo péssimo ângulo da foto, Obito e Anko foram descobertos pelo casal e depois saíram correndo. ¬¬

Décima sétima foto- Iruka comendo dangos. Na verdade, quase se engasgando... Pelo jeito, deve ter sido pego de surpresa pela foto.

Décima oitava foto- Kakashi e Obito na típica pose "amigos-rivais".

Assim seguiu-se varias fotos, até chegar em um conjunto de fotos semelhantes que realmente despertou a minha curiosidade.

Na primeira foto desse conjunto, estavam todos os moradores antes citados juntos, alguns faziam poses, outros estavam com cara de tédio, outros conversavam (provavelmente cansaram de ficar parados esperando a foto). Mas o que me assustou foi o olhar direto que o cara sem nome lançava para o otou-san...

Na seqüência desta foto (que apesar disso, certamente foi tirada muito tempo depois), todos estavam presentes, exceto pelo rapaz de óculos e pelo meu otou-san.

Próxima... Desta vez, Zabuza-san não estava mais presente.

Próxima, e Jiraiya, Anko e Iruka não se encontravam mais, e todos os moradores já se encontravam mais sérios... Eram raros os que ainda faziam alguma pose.

Na seguinte, foi a vez de Asuma e Kurenai.

Depois, Gai.

Em seguida, Tsunade e Shizune. Kakashi e Obito pareciam um tanto desolados, mas se olhavam com afeto.

E para completar, Obito não estava na foto seguinte...

É realmente triste saber que o tempo leva as pessoas embora, para rumos diferentes...

Fechei o álbum, e uma foto escorregou por ele. Era a foto da festa. Olhei atrás dela, onde havia uma coisa escrita:

"São apenas fios. Cordas unidas pelo destino, que um dia o tempo há de separar. Se 'o tempo parar nesse instante', eu jamais conseguirei ir rumo ao destino glorioso que me aguarda. E agora que tenho quase tudo pronto, não é um emaranhado de fios que vai impedir que eu alcance meu objetivo. 'Ao menos nessa foto, estaremos sempre juntos'. Foi por isso mesmo que eu fiz questão de não estar presente nela".

...Sinistro. Simplesmente sinistro. Isso só pode ter sido escrito pelo cara de óculos... Ok, estou com medo. Principalmente porque ele foi embora provavelmente em uma época semelhante a do otou-san, e também porque tenho a sensação de que já o conheço... Isso é assustador...

-Haku-kun, tudo bem com você? –Sussurrou uma voz atrás de mim.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! X.X –Por pouco, muito pouco que eu não desmaio ou tenho um ataque cardíaco...

-Calma, sou eu, o Naruto! o.o Vim limpar o quarto do Kakashi, gomen pelo susto. n.n'

-Ah, tudo bem Naruto-kun, sem problemas...

-O que estava olhando? –Curioso como sempre, tentou pegar o álbum.

-NADA! O.O –E é lógico que eu o afastei de imediato.

-Credo. O.o Ok, eu não olho. Mas eu vou precisar limpar aqui agora. E até onde eu lembro, você é alérgico a poeira, por isso é bom não ficar perto.

-Tem razão... –Foi daí que eu me dei conta do estado dele... Estava pior que um porco! –Oh Naruto-kun... O que fizeram com você? ó.ò

-Ahn... Eu estou bem, sério. n.n'

-Sua testa ta sangrando! O.O

-Er... Deve ser por causa da hora em que eu caí do telhado. .-.'

-VOCÊ CAIU DO TELHADO?! OO

-Mas nem doeu, a queda é pequena. 8D'

-São **8** andares! Como é que você não morreu?! OO

-Sei lá... Sorte:D

-Vai agora tomar um banho e descansar.

-Mas eu ainda não terminei o trabalh...

-Você não me escutou? –Acho que meu olhar foi meio autoritário, porque ele retrocedeu em seguida.

-Sim senhor o.o7 –E foi embora em seguida.

Se o Kakashi ou o Kiba tentarem incomodar o descanso do Naruto-kun, terão que passar por cima de mim. ¬¬ E sinceramente, o Kakashi que limpe o seu próprio quarto. u.ú Se aproveitou tanto do coitado do Naruto-kun... Isso me deixa tão... tão...

Agora... Ah, finalmente achei o que eu tanto procurava.

Guardei o resto na caixa e a deixei por ali mesmo. Droga, estou com dor-de-cabeça... Legal, ta tudo rodando... Ah quanto tempo que isso não acontecia? Ta dando um sono...

**Kakashi's POV**

Nem sabia que essa posição era possível. Definitivamente, esse Kama-Sutra moderno veio a calhar. Sorte que o Haku pagou, porque eu tava sem grana suficiente. Ah, como eu queria ser filhinho de papai cheio da grana de vez em quando... ú.ù

Vamos ver... Minhas tarefas de hoje eram... Jogar fora as revistas velhas, lavar o chão da ala principal, regar todas as plantas, limpar o banheiro, podar as plantas do jardim, desentupir a calha, pintar a cerca e de quebra, limpar meu quarto. Será que o Naruto já terminou os meus afazeres? n.n

Uh? É o Haku. Vou perguntar se o Naruto já está limpando o meu quarto.

-Hey, Haku. –O que é que deu nele? Só falta cambalear por aí... Será que foi a caixa de uns 20kg que eu toquei em cima dele? o.o

-O que é?

-Sabe se o Naruto já está limpando o meu quarto?

-Ele estava indo lá para isso, mas eu o mandei tomar banho e depois ir descansar.

-O que? Mas ele deveria ter limpado o meu quarto primeiro. – Ele parou de andar. Prendeu a respiração por aproximadamente 7 segundos. Não pude ver o rosto, porque estava olhando fixamente pra baixo. Será que estava passando mal? - ...Haku?

-Porque não limpa sozinho o seu lixo? – Perguntou. E eu fiquei surpreso com uma coisa... A voz dele estava inacreditavelmente "seca". Ok, tem realmente alguma coisa estranha com esse garoto.

-Haku, você está se sentindo bem? –Segurei-o pelos ombros, e mesmo assim ele não me encarava. Até que lentamente, foi subindo o rosto, com os olhos fechados. Então, repentinamente, abriu-os.

-Eu não aprecio ou permito o toque de seres inferiores. Solte-me agora. –Isso me assustou. Principalmente porque, os olhos dele estavam diferentes. Antes eram castanhos, e agora estavam completamente negros. Não pareciam os olhos gentis que ele tinha normalmente. Então, será que ele...? Droga. Não tive opção, soltei-o.

-Heyyy! –Alguém acaba de chegar, correndo. Era a Tenten. –Ah, achei você, Haku. Agora só falta o Naruto!

Assim que o Haku ouviu a voz dela, mirou-a. A princípio, sorriu, mas não era o sorriso costumeiro. Aos poucos, como se estivesse acordando, voltou ao normal.

-Yo, Tenten. –Respondeu, da maneira tranqüila e carinhosa de sempre. –O Naruto-kun está bem cansado, por isso deve estar descansando no quarto dele.

-Ah, mas a gente precisa de todos os hóspedes reunidos pra poder planejar as coisas direito. –Ela começou a falar.

-Planejar? Planejar o quê?

-Hehehe. Você vai ficar sabendo logo, agora vai até o quarto do Gaara enquanto eu busco o Naruto. –E ela foi embora.

-Ok... Mas, onde fica o quarto do Gaara? –Perguntou para si mesmo. Até que me olhou.- Ah, Kakashi, que bom que está aqui. Gomen por não ter percebido a sua presença... Poderia me dizer qual o número do quarto do Gaara?

O que? Ele não sabia que eu estava aqui? Está me tirando pra otário, é? Mas... Pela cara dele, parecia estar falando a verdade.

-Ahn... N° 666 o.õ

-Arigatô, Kakashi. n.n –Voltou a caminhar, sorrindo, mas parou na metade do caminho.- Agora que eu lembrei... Pare de abusar tanto dos hóspedes, se não alguém ainda vai acabar morrendo ú.ù –E voltou a caminhar normalmente.

Morrendo? É, nessa pensão não tem ninguém muito longe disso. Eu achava que ao menos esse garoto era normal, mas se fosse, não teria sido mandado para cá... No final, ele tem um problema bem parecido com o dos outros...

_**Continua...**_

Hanna- Ooooooooi gente! \8D Eu preciso dar uns avisos e...–leva um pino de boliche de madeira pura direto na cabeça- x.x

Leitor- Isso é por demorar tanto! Oó9

Deidara- Será que ela morreu? oO

Hanna- Não... Eu já levei um pino de boliche na cabeça quando eu tinha só 7 anos, na aula de educação física da escola, e nem desmaiei. n.n

Deidara- Como foi que você não morreu? oo

Hanna- Sei lá. XD Acho que é porque eu sou "cabeça dura" 8D –bateria de comediante no fundo- -leva uma tomatada- Já entendi, não teve graça ¬¬

Deidara- Não é bom fazer piadas depois de ficar dois meses e mais alguns dias sem atualizar... u.u'''

Hanna- Wow, eu fiquei tudo isso sem atualizar? oO É que eu precisava de criatividade... Pode não parecer, mas essa fanfic é complicada de se escrever.

Deidara- Então por que escreve? xD

Hanna- Quer calar a boca?! XD Agora, voltando aos comunicados...: 1º- Eu tenho medo de vcs, leitores o.õ 2º O próximo capítulo será narrado por outra pessoa. Quem é? Eu ainda não sei 8D 3º Cada personagem vai ter um capítulo dedicado mais a si do que aos outros... Mas talvez isso demore um pouco u.u –leva outro pino de boliche na cabeça- x.x 4º- Se eu morrer a fanfic não continua, né? ;-;' 5º- É provável que a Akatsuki apareça no próximo capítulo. 6º- Esse capítulo se focalizou muito mais no Haku e no Naruto porque tinha uma coisa que eu precisava deixar clara ali, e que tinha que ser com os dois. 7º- Juro que no próximo capítulo eu dou mais ênfase a outros personagens, é que fazer todos ao mesmo tempo é complicado pra mim, e pra conseguir fazer todos aparecerem, ninguém além do protagonista acaba tendo uma participação considerável, por isso optei por pôr pouca gente em cada capítulo, mas no próximo vai aparecer todo mundo XD 8º- O próximo capítulo vai demorar no máximo do máximo, um mês e meio 8D –desvia da bola de boliche- Foi brincadeira o.o, eu vou **tentar** atualizar de 10 em 10 dias... 9º- Eu vou pra praia essa semana, e lá só tem uma lan-house, que incrivelmente só tem UM (isso mesmo, UM) computador. Por isso que, até o início de Fevereiro (data que está prevista a minha volta) eu não postarei nada, só (talvez) comentarei nas fanfics. 10º- Eu to tentando enlouquecer vocês com as várias coisas estranhas que pus neste capítulo. Consegui? XD 11º- Eu tenho que falar mais um monte de coisas, mas esqueci (talvez a minha falta de memória seja a conseqüência da minha pancada aos 7 anos... u.u') 12º- Eu não sei que nome dar para a pensão º-º (sim, já é o 4º capítulo e a pensão ainda não tem nome XD) alguém quer dar uma sugestão? º-º' 13º- O próximo capítulo não será tão sério, juro! XD 14º- Parabéns se você se deu ao trabalho de ler tudo isso o.o Merece um bombom. n.n –dá bombom pro leitor-

Agora, as reviews... Que ultimamente, eu ando com medo de responder... o.o

Yang- Quer ajuda? 8D

Hanna- Não, não quero matar ninguém. ¬¬

Yang- Eu não ia matar ninguém... –esconde a arma-

Yin- _Só podia ser meu oposto mesmo n.n'_

**Reviews**

**Hyuuga Malone**

Inocente até demais... XD Temari e Kiba e Tenten e Shino, juro que é a primeira vez que eu vi alguém pedir o.o Mas, bem, não sou eu que decido... Eu vou anotar o pedido. n.n

**Sabaku no Rina**

Wow o.ô Eu fui no maior chute XD Sempre achei o haku parecido com a Branca de Neve e o Naruto parecido com o Garfield 8D –ama dar apelidos pros outros- Já anotei os casais... XD

**Hiei-and-Shino**

Eu tenho medo de você. o.o Eu já havia dito isso antes? o.o

Yang- Se quiser eu falo no seu lugar...

Hanna- Pode voltar para o meu subconsciente ¬¬'

Yang- _Fresca ¬¬_

Hanna- Ow... Haku! OO E agora, o que eu faço? oO

Souji (PeaceMaker Kurogane XD)- Eu posso ser contra-regra no lugar dele \o

Hanna- Contratado, Okita-kun! \o

Haku- VAI ME LARGAR ASSIM NA CARA DE PAU?! XD

Hanna- Eu vou precisar de um psiquiatra depois que essa fanfic terminar...

Haku- ENTÃO NÃO É MELHOR ME PEGAR VIVO?! XD

Hanna- Acho que NaruHaku é o que tem mais probabilidades...

Haku- TÁ ME ESCUTANDO?! OÓ9

Hanna- O problema é que não sou eu que decido os casais... oo' Eu só vou pela votação do povo. GaaLee foi o único que eu decidi. X.x Ao menos aprendi que nunca mais vou deixar o povo votar por casais...

Yang- Você ta fazendo a mesma coisa na fanfic de Death Note. ¬¬

Hanna- Isso não vem ao caso agora u.u' Por favor... Devolve o Haku? óò' Eu te dou esse DVD que eu filmei da continuação da cena do Kankurou com o Sasori lá da fanfic "Corrente 2 Cupido Louco!" XD –mostra DVD-

Kankurou- E lá se foi minha privacidade... ¬¬

**AngelZinha**

SasuSaku eu realmente não vou pôr u.u'' Eu não gosto nem um pouco desse casal x.x Mas vou fazer o máximo possível pra Sakura não ficar irritante ou má. n.n

**BrendaaSomba'**

o.ô

Souji- Não sei se acudo a leitora ou a autora... o.ô

Deidara- Deixa quieto, novato. Elas se entendem assim.

Haku- Por quanto tempo ele vai ficar aqui? ¬¬ -aponta pro Souji-

Souji- Como foi que você voltou? XD

Hanna- Isso vai contra as leis da lógica oô

Haku- Mas a lógica não existe nessa fanfic.

Deidara- Ele tem razão.

Hanna- Voltando ao assunto, que bom que gostou da fanfic n.n Eu ainda quero ler a continuação da sua :3 Já anotei o seu pedido de casal XD –vê que ela ainda ta delirando- oô

Haku- -anotando num caderno- A autora tem tripla personalidade, os leitores também são meio psicopatas ou falam sozinhos... Deus, porque comigo?

Deus- Porque quando eu te criei, disse: Desce e se fode 8D

Haku- Até Deus ta contra mim o.o'

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**

A Akatsuki vai aparecer sim! XD Acho que será no próximo capítulo.

Se a maioria dos leitores quiserem SasoDei, então terá. XD

**Hajime Kirane-chan**

Sem problemas, eu também amo olhar reviews alheias... XD Acho que todo mundo faz isso o.ô

Arigatô por tirar a minha dúvida n.n

Yeah, continue torcendo pelo SasuNaru o.o9

**Yumi Baka Chan**

Sério? XD Acho que eu só passei pela parte de Samurai X uma vez... o.o Weeee mais uma que ama o Haku! Só que o tadinho ta meio perturbado por enquanto...

Souji- Tome, Haku-san, beba um pouco de chá. n.n Você parece meio nervoso, talvez o chá ajude.

Haku- Arigatô... –segura a xícara tremendo- Mas eu não estou nervoso –devido a tremedeira, derrama todo o chá no chão antes de beber um gole.-

Deidara- Imagina só se ele estivesse nervoso... ¬¬

**Jujuba Assassina Reclamona** (gostei do nome XDD)

Que bom que gostou da fic XD Eu já anotei os pedidos, mas só vou avisar... Que SasuSaku eu não vou fazer, porque não gosto do casal ú.ù Já o resto fica em questão de votos... n.n

**Nao-chan n.n**

O próximo não demorou três meses não... Demorou só 2 n.n –leva a bole de boliche na cabeça- x.x Er... Veja o lado positivo... Um capítulo demorou três meses, esse levou dois... Talvez o próximo leve só um. 8D –e mais um pino de boliche...- Se continuar assim eu vou ter a coleção de boliche logo logo ¬¬ Ufa, a sua review não me pressionou, não sabe como estou feliz. XD –não consegue fazer nada sob pressão- é por isso que demoro tanto pra atualizar úù' Já anotei os casais. XD

**Mikael Roa-kun**

Wow XD Quantas opções o.o Bem, pra sua alegria, nesse capítulo tem bastante de NaruHaku, se bem que parece mais com amizade do que outra coisa... Depende de quem lê. o.ô Espero que tenha gostado XD Já anotei os casais. XD

**-Tratwy-**

Sim, Haku é muito kawaii... n.n

Haku- _Finalmente um elogio..._

Hanna- Apesar de ser meio tapado...

Haku- o.ô

Deidara- E se irritar fácil...

Haku- o.ó

Souji- E provavelmente ser o mais louco de todos da pensão...

Haku- ò.ó

Hanna- Fora isso, ele ainda é meu personagem preferido n.n

Haku- Nossa, nem sei como agradecer ¬¬ -sarcasmo-

Hanna- Prometo que não demoro mais pra postar! OO

**Carol aka-neko**

É provável o.ô Não precisa lembrar que o Haku morreu rápido demais! ;-; -chora-

Haku- Eu não entendo ela... ¬¬

Yin- A Hanna gosta de torturar tudo aquilo que ama n.n

Yang- Exceto o Monocromon u.u

Haku- -.-'

Hanna- -se recompondo- Ah, mas o Haku tem a legítima cara de Branca de Neve, né? XD

**Total-chan**

OO É provável que tenha SasuNaru oo Isso depende do voto dos leitores. XD Mas, já anotei o seu voto 8D Só não me mate por eu ter posto meio que um NaruHaku nesse capítulo óò Você pode muito bem pensar que é apenas uma relação de amizade que vem desde a infância u.ù'

**Ice Girl Letícia**

Que bom que gostou da fanfic n.n

Haku ficou meio inocente e meio tapado, pode admitir XD

Haku- Eu vou me suicidar... Eu vou me suicidar...

Deidara- Hanna, o Haku ta virando emo... o.o'

Haku- -fazendo franjinha emo-

Sasuke- MIGUXO \o\

Hanna- AH NÃO OO Souji, vai dar uma volta com o Haku enquanto eu e o Deidara cuidamos do resto.

Souji- Haaaai 8D –sai arrastando o Haku-

Hanna- Voltando ao assunto, gomen pela demora, mas eu finalmente continuei XD Pode não parecer, mas as pessoas pedindo casais dá uma pressão terrível, e eu fico com medo de continuar e acabar decepcionando as pessoas... uù'

Yang- Se ela me deixasse falar, todo mundo sairia feliz. ù.ú

Yin- Yang, você não é todo mundo.

Yang- ...É, então metade do povo ficaria infeliz, e daí? o.ô

Yin- .. ¬¬

Hanna- ¬¬' Er... até o próximo capítulo XD

**Dite**

Já anotei as suas sugestões de casais XD Se bem que, particularmente falando, eu acho KimiHaku muito fofo n.n –já fez um one-shot desse casal, mas isso não vem ao caso agora XD- Espero que continue acompanhando o.o\

**Namikaze Otsugua**

Yeah, o Deidara também vai aparecer XD Acho que no próximo capítulo (só pra você ter uma idéia, eu terminei esse capítulo e não tenho a menor idéia do que pôr no outro o.o Por isso achoq eu vou meter a Akatsuki inteira XD) Você foi a primeira pessoa que percebeu o quão irônico é um psicólogo falar consigo mesmo. o.o Essa parte também vai ser explicada no decorrer da história. Foi você que mandou a review na minha fanfic de Death Note, né? XD Eu atualizei essa história porque você pediu. XD –tava com medo de continuar a história- Prometo que o próximo não demora tanto. n.n'

**SuperBlossomPPG**

Prometo não demorar mais pra postar o.o7 Quanto ao pedido de SasuNaru, eu já anotei. n.n Mas isso depende dos leitores. n.n

**-Asumi-chan-23**

Nem eu esperava que Naruto e Haku se conhecessem o.o

Deidara- Você é a autora e não esperava por isso? ¬¬

Hanna- Foi um dos meus raros lampejos de criatividade... XD

Deidara- Você não presta o.o'

Yang- Normalmente sou eu que escuto isso. o.ô

Hanna- Voltando ao assunto... n.n' Pode votar de novo sim XD Eu ainda não vou mostrar o resultados dos votos, mas no próximo capítulo, o casal que até agora recebeu mais votos vai ter um momento especial. o.o Apesar de que provavelmente não chegará a ter um beijo ú.ù

**Inuninha**

Que pena... ó.ò Mas já fico feliz em saber que você leu e gostou delas n.n Eu já anotei os casais XD

...Essa foi a primeira vez que alguém disse que acha que o Zabuza é pai do Haku o.o

Haku- -voltando da caminhada com o Souji, muito mais calmo- Zabuza-san é meu pai? O.O Como foi que eu nasci tão bonito?

Zabuza- ¬¬

Deidara- Depois eu que sou o egocêntrico XD

Souji- ahuahauhauha XD

Hanna- Ok, é melhor eu parar por aqui o.ô Até o próximo capítulo n.n

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Pra finalizar: No próximo capítulo, o casal que teve mais votos até agora vai ter um momento especial, mas isso ainda não garante que eles vão ficar juntos no fim XD –desvia de uma garrafa quebrada- OO

Ok, participem da campanha: Façam a Hanna feliz, não tentem matá-la 8D' Por favor o.o

Yang- Principalmente porque ela já tenta se matar sem a ajuda de ninguém.

Hanna- Foi você que me obrigou a tentar fazer isso. ¬¬ Se não fosse pela Yin, eu já era.

Haku- E participem da campanha: Façam o Haku feliz, não tragam mais pessoas com problemas psicológicos pra ele cuidar. 8)

Hanna- o.õ


End file.
